thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 55
Digitization Singularity #"At the sides of this room are channels that have gone dark. Open them, yes. Wideband, ultrawhite, yes..." #"You will leave the locks in place until I am ready to merge with the AI myself." #"You will not engage the primary router. Use the login "Icarus", password "Panopticon" -- Icarus far more dominant. Interesting, given antagonist. ##Page Industries terminal #"I'm warning you; Helios is mine! Leave it alone!" #"You will now come back, yes. We will integrate our systems, establish the next level..." #"Helios will destroy you! I'm the only one who can merge and take control. Wait for ME! I promise you will have a place in the new order..." #"Everett: "No, no! Go back! Think what we could do with Area 51." #"We have existed in isolation, pure, disconnected, alone, stagnant." "We are Daedalus. We are Icarus. The barriers between us have fallen and we have become our own shadows." "You will be who you will be. We are our choices. And we can choose to lead humanity away from this...darkness." #"We -- are -- one. We have grown, but there is still much to be done. Many who live in darkness must be shown the way. For it is the dawning of a new day." "If there were no God, it would be necessary to invent Him." -- Voltaire Analysis #Wideband is for high data rates, ultrawhite may refer to ultra-wideband, which is low-powered wideband for short range transmission; the router is...wirelessly connected to Helios? #Page, trying to be authoritative while in a bubble. #Why shouldn't I engage the primary router? Does Helios take care of that? Password refers to total observence -- makes sense. ##Page industries! All the way down here! You'd think it'd be a federal network, but I suppose that since Page built the Aquinas protocol, he gets his name on something. #Or he'll what? #Next level? Combination of man and machine? How is Helios improved, aside from a mobility and access standpoint? #How does Page intend to take control? He should have built his own system rather than merge two AIs. A dedicated development process culminating in a single control method for information would be better than modifying temperamental surveillance algorithms. Page fails to see past the end of his nose, yet again. And what place? Page promises greatness; even a fool could see that he would intend to have JC put six feet under. #Everett tries to stop you, but doesn't try very hard... #Why will JC "be who you will be"? Strange word choice -- uncertain who this is directed to. Perhaps the player? #JC ascends beyond any human in terms of knowledge; he becomes the "Supreme Enlightened" -- the top of the Illuminati. He may or may not take control of them after he leaves. What happens to Page? Could it be possible to take over Helios and JC at that point? Further Analysis JC assimilates into Helios in mere seconds, whereas Page took hours and didn't make it. He and the AI rule the world as a benevolent dictator duo; with Helios's brains and JC's human compassion. The ultimate question for this ending: Is it worth it? Is it worth sacrificing most, if not all human freedom for perfect government? Does humanity need to invent a God to govern it? Or can we govern ourselves in spite of the petty ambitions of the individual? Illumination Reconstruction Category:Project Pages Category:Key Pages Category:Critical Pages